Chobits:mode d'emploi
by Nyonoshii
Summary: Koshirô,un élève assez mauvais, reçoit un ordinateur personnel pour son anniversaire...
1. Default Chapter

Chobits: mode d'emploi  
  
Lut ^-^! Cette fois-ci, une fanfic sur l'univers fabuleux des ordinateurs personnels de Chobits! Bonne lecture ^^.  
Lullu91 phary91@wanadoo.fr  
p.s: ma version des ordis est assez différente du manga.  
  
Chapitre 1: un bien étrange cadeau  
  
Koshirô était était aussi paumé que Hideki, lui et les études, ça faisait deux! Il n'avait que treize ans, et sa mère était désespérée.  
Koshirô était un garçon aux yeux noir rêveurs, aux cheveux bruns ébourrifés coupés courts, qui retombaient sur ses oreilles. Dans l'ensemble, c'était un assez joli garçon, si il n'avait pas toujours cet air un peu bête!  
" Koshirô, que vas-tu devenir si tu ne travailles pas? Et à ton avenir? Tu as songé à ton avenir...?" Répétait sa mère sans cesse. Et sans cesse Koshirô répondait:  
" Oui, maman, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois..."  
Mais à toute les prochaines fois, il loupait ses évaluations. Il ne retenait rien en histoire/géo, il mélangeait ses formules de mathématiques, faisait des erreurs d'orthographes graves en japonais... " Je ne suis pas fait pour les études", pensait-t-il.  
Il en était malheureux. Sa mère comptait tellement sur lui! Qu'il aimerait que sa mère soit un jour fière de lui! Mais... Cela pouvait-il se produire ne serait-ce qu'une fois? Il n'en était pas sûr.  
  
Le lundi matin monotone de Koshirô allait bientôt être boulversé par un évenement innatendu...   
Ce fameux lundi, donc, Koshirô se leva tout à fait normalement, s'habilla tout à fait normalement, prit son petit-déjeuner et bailla. Rien de bien extraordinaire.   
Alors qu'il était en train de manger ses céréales d'un air morose, Koshirô remarqua alors, sur la chaise en face de lui, un paquet emballé d'un sac plastique blanc.   
" Hum? Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Pensa-t-il. "Vaut mieux pas que j'y touche, c'est sûrement à maman, elle ne va pas être contente si elle remarque que j'ai ouvert ces affaires..."  
Il continua à manger ses céréales, regardant le paquet d'un air étonné. Quand il eut fini de manger, il mit son bol dans l'évier. Il regarda le paquet fixement.  
" Tant pis! J'ai trop envie de savoir c'est quoi!" Pensa-t-il.  
Il défit l'emballage plastique, et déballa une magnifique fille. Ses cheveux, entre le blond et le châtain, lui arrivait à la taille, sa peau était pâle. Elle portait un chemisier blanc en coton, et une jupe plissée au genre écolier. Ses yeux étaient fermés.  
Koshirô se sentit rougir. " Elle est jolie..." Pensa-t-il.   
Puis il remarqua les deux oreilles en métal, qui dépassaient de sa belle chevelure dorée. "Merde! Un ordi..."   
" Joyeux anniversaire Koshirô!" s'exclama une voix claironnante.  
" Maman!" Dit Koshirô en se retournant. " J'avais complètement oublié que c'était mon anniversaire, aujourd'hui!"  
" Alors, ça te plaît?" Demanda sa mère en souriant.  
Koshirô, déboussolé, regarda l'ordinateur.   
" Euh?! Oui, mais... A quoi va-t-il me servir?" demanda Koshirô.  
" A tes études!" répondit fermement sa mère. " J'ai acheté un programme d'aide au travail, regarde dans le paquet."  
Koshirô fouilla dans le sachet et vit le fameux programme, intitulé "Réussir son collège". Il vit également également un autre logiciel "Réussir son lycée", et encore un autre "Réussir sa fac"...  
" Euh... Tu... Tu l'as acheté? Pour moi...? Pour mes... études?" murmura Koshirô, ébahi.  
" Oui! Donc à partir de maintenant, tu me feras un plaisir de t'y mettre vraiment, mon koshirôunet!"   
Koshirô regarda l'ordinateur personnel. "Jolie..." pensa-t-il. "Hmm... Tout compte fait, ça risque d'être pas mal, étudier avec un ordi!" Il s'empressa d'effacer de son esprit ces pensées.   
" Et, euh... Comment on l'allume?" demanda Koshirô.  
" Comme ça!" Dit la mère, en s'approchant de l'ordinateur.  
***Vous connaissez comment ça s'allume, je ne vais pas vous décrire ce moment -_-"" ***  
L'ordi ouvrit les yeux, des yeux rouges (au moment du chargement des données), puis devinrent un bleu azur intense, magnifique... Elle cracha quelques données, puis dit, d'un bloc:  
"_Bzzz_ [NOM DE CODE DE L'ORDINATEUR: YUMI-NOSHA. NUMéRO DE SESSION N° 589785] _Bzzz_"  
Puis Yumi-Nosha dit, toujours d'une voix neutre:  
" [ENTREZ LES CAPACITéS DE L'ORDINATEUR.]"  
" Hein?" Dit Koshirô, désemparé.  
" Il faut introduire ses données de caractère, ainsi que les logiciels d'aide pour tes études." dit la mère de Koshirô (elle s'appelle Tsumiko.)   
Tsumiko prit un câble de l'oreille de l'ordinateur personnel puis l'accrocha au périphérique du clavier livré avec.  
" Alors... Je veux qu'elle soit autoritaire, mais douce quand il s'agit d'aider mon fils... Voilà, ok..." marmonna Tsumiko.  
" Naaaan! Moi, je la veux docile et attentionnée!" Dit Koshirô. " Maman, laisse! C'est MON ordi!"  
" C'est moi qui l'ai payé! Bas les pattes!" dit sa mère, en poussant son fils.  
Elle introduit le câble de logiciels divers sur le caractère choisi, puis entra les logiciels d'éducation. Yumi-Nosha (l'ordi), sourit subitement, puis dit, d'une voix beaucoup plus naturelle:  
" Les logiciels de capacités ont bien été installés." Dit-elle d'un sourire éclatant. "Bonjour et merci de m'avoir allumée!"  
"AAaaaargh!!!" Pensa Koshirô.  
Soudainement, Tsumiko hurla.  
" Kyyaaaa, Koshirô! Il est 8:00! Tu es en retard au collège! Vite, pars!"  
" Ouuuui!"  
Il rassembla ses affaires dans son sac, mit ses chaussures et sa veste ( il était dans un des rares collèges japonais où l'uniforme n'est pas obligatoire)et partit en courant à toute allure.  
Tsumiko, suivie de Yumi-Nosha, le suivirent du regard prendre le bus.   
" Ah là là... C'est bien mon fils..." dit-elle à voix haute, sans s'en rendre compte.  
Yumi-Nosha hôcha la tête.  
" Oui, madame. Que puis-je faire pour vos aider?"  
" Hmm... Rien pour l'instant. Je vais partir travailler. En mode veille, s'il te plaît.", dit Tsumiko en souriant.  
" Mode veille confirmé."  
La mère alla dans sa chambre, et les yeux de l'ordinateur personnel devinrent rouges.   
  
Fin du chapitre 1   
  
Vous avez aimé? Moi, j'ai été assez contente d'écrire ce premier chapitre ^-^. La suite bientôt :p. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Chobits: mode d'emploi

_Un commentaire? Une idée? phary91@wanadoo.fr ^^. @ tout de suite! Lullu91_

_P.S: dans "Yumi-Nosha", "Nosha" est inventé... Si vous habitez au Japon, n'appelez pas votre nouveau-né "Nosha"!!_

Chapitre 2: Juste une machine?

" En multipliant (a x b) : 2, vous trouverez le périmètre du triangle ABC." dit calmement Yumi-Nosha en souriant.

 Koshirô peinait déjà avec le programme "réussir le collège", niveau... 6ème! "Heureusement que maman n'est pas là... Elle serait rouge de honte!" pensa-t-il. 

Yumi-Nosha, quant à elle, avait une patience incroyable, malgré les faiblesses de Koshirô... "C'est formidable! Un prof aurait déjà abandonné..." Pensa-t-il, enthousiasmé. "Hmm... C'est une machine, après tout." pensa-t-il après un moment de réflexion.

" En multipliant (l x _l_), vous trouverez l'aire du rectangle ABCD.", dit Yumi-Nosha, imperturbable. " Essayez cet exercice", dit-elle en montrant l'écran de l'ordinateur (normal) relié à elle.

" Euh, oui."

Il essaya en soupirant. Il réfléchit, et pianota quelques réponses.

" Vérifie." dit Koshirô.

" Oui, Koshirô." répondit Yumi-Nosha en souriant.

Il rougit. Yumi avait beau être un ordinateur, elle était belle, il n'y pouvait rien! Sa façon de dire "oui, Koshirô" était si... "Faut que j'arrête de penser à ça", pensa-t-il en soupirant mentalement.

L'ordinateur personnel commença à vérifier; ses yeux devinrent rouges un instant, puis, elle dit (toujours avec un sourire bienfaisant):

" Aucune erreur. Très bien!" 

" Vr... Vrai?!" s'exclama Koshirô, ébahi. 

Il pensa "Hmm... Ce n'est qu'au niveau 6ème, après tout." Mais il ne dit rien.

" Euh... On peut arrêter pour aujourd'hui?" demanda Koshirô timidement.

" Oui, Koshirô. "

On entendit un "bip", puis Yumi-Nosha dit:

" Mode éducation terminé." 

Koshirô éteignit l'ordinateur normal puis soupira.

" Merci beaucoup, Yumi-Nosha. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé, même si ce n'est que le niveau 6ème..."

" Ce n'est rien. J'ai été programmée pour ça."

A ces mots, Koshirô sentit son coeur se serrer. 

" Programmée... Ah, si seulement... Si seulement quoi, après tout? Dit-il, sans s'en rendre compte.

Yumi-Nosha, écoutant ses propos, réagit avec les traits de caractères qu'on lui avait programmé: autoritaire, mais gentille et douce.

" Je ne sais pas, Koshirô. Voulez-vous travailler pour le savoir?" Dit-elle, l'air confuse de la phrase de son propriétaire.

" (soupir). Ce n'est pas en travaillant que je trouverai une réponse..." répondit Koshirô, l'air pensif.

Décontenancée, Yumi-Nosha ne répondit rien. 

" Que puis-je faire maintenant pour vous aider, Koshirô?"

" Hmm... Arrêtes de me vouvoier, ça serait bien..." dit celui-ci, toujours avec cet air pensif.

" D'accord, Koshirô."

Cet façon de répéter toujours "Koshirô" soulignait le fait que c'était une véritable machine, et pas un joli brin de femme d'une quinzaine d'années. " Faut que je n'oublie pas ce détail", songea notre "héro", l'air triste.

" Quelque chose ne va pas?" Demanda Yumi-Nosha, l'air inquiète.

"Humm?" laissa échapper Koshirô.

Ce modèle n'était pas censé poser ce genre de questions, c'était un "PCN", un modèle spécial travail. Les modèles "PC-PO" , eux, créaient surtout des machines pourvu d'un logiciel avec des copies de sentiments humains. Mais ces modèles-là coûtaient la peau des fesses, et Koshirô savait que sa mère avait un budget assez limité.

" ça va?" Redemanda Yumi-Nosha.

" Euh... Oui, oui..." répondit distraitement Koshirô. 

" On ne dirait pas." Répondit Yumi-Nosha, inquiète.

Koshirô était, lui aussi, inquiet. Soudain, il eut une idée.

" Yumi-Nosha, quelle entreprise t'as créée?" Demanda-t-il.

Ainsi, il aurait la certitude que Yumi-Nosha n'était juste qu'un PCN, après tout

" ... Aucune." répondit Yumi-Nosha, mal à l'aise.

" Quoi?!" s'exclama Koshirô. " Tu es une création originale?!"

" ..."

" Je t'ordonne de répondre!" Cria-il.

Yumi-Nosha leva la tête. Koshirô la regarda, ébahi. 

Ses yeux exprimaient une infinie tristesse.

" Euh...? Je m'excuse... " murmura Koshirô, désemparé.

Il faillit se mettre une baffe. S'excuser à un ordi? Quelle drôle d'idée! Mais Yumi-Nosha sourit légèrement.

" Ce n'est rien, Koshirô. C'est ma faute." 

" Mais non, je n'aurai pas dû crier." 

Un silence embarassé s'ensuivit.

" Que puis-je faire pour aider?" demanda Yumi-Nosha.

" Rien... Mode veille, s'il te plaît."

" Oui. Mode veille activé."

Koshirô alla dans sa chambre, laissant Yumi-Nosha terminer le chargement de la veille.

_fin du chapitre 2_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Bye bye ^^ ._


	3. Chapitre 3

Chobits:mode d'emploi

Chapitre 3: Les pleurs d'une fille-machine

Koshirô se secoua la tête, l'air découragé. Il était dans sa chambre. Encore en train d'hésiter avec ses devoirs. Il n'y comprenait rien. "Je ne suis vraiment pas du tout fait pour les études..." songea-t-il. 

Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

" Puis-je t'aider?" demanda une voix que Koshirô commençait à bien connaître.

" Volontiers!" Répondit Koshirô, se retournant pour sourire à Yumi-Nosha.

Celle-ci répondit à son sourire et s'assit à côté de lui. Koshirô ne put s'empêcher de la trouver craquante. "Mais c'est un ordi!Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec un ordi, moi?" 

Yumi-Nosha commença ses explications. Koshirô s'efforçait d'écouter. Mais que c'était compliqué! Mais Yumi-Nosha expliquait bien, et bientôt, notre soi-disant héro réussit son devoir de japonais. 

" C'est pas vrai?! Tout est bon? Tu es sûre?" demanda Koshirô, ébahi.

" Oui! C'est très bien, Koshirô, tu t'améliores!" dit l'ordinateur en souriant.

" Ouuuuuuuuais! Cool! Allez, je vais me les faire, ces exos!"

Il tenta de faire les autres exercices de japonais. Puis il montra sa feuille à Yumi-Nosha.

" Alors?" demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

" Euh... Tout faux à par la phrase numéro deux!" décréta Yumi-Nosha.

" Nooooooon! Tout à refaire!" cria Koshirô. "J'suis nul!" (il se cogna la tête contre la table.)

" Tu as confondu la propriété avec une autre" le réconforta l'ordinateur personnel. " Tu y arriveras la prochaine fois...", ajouta-t-elle avec une infinie douceur.

Cela surprit Koshirô. " Elle est mignonne!" pensa-t-il en rougissant un peu. Il la regarda. Elle sourit. Pendant une micro-seconde, il pensa à elle, en humaine... 

" Kyyaaaa! A quoi je pense?!"hurla-t-il.

Yumi-Nosha sursauta.

" Que se passe-t-il?" s'inquit-elle.

" Euh, rien, rien..." bafouilla-t-il.

Un silence embarassé s'ensuivit, alors que Koshirô faisait quelques autres exos. Une fois fini, Yumi-Nosha vérifia. 

" Quelques erreurs... Bien dans l'ensemble." évalua-t-elle.

" Ouuuuuuuuééééé!" 

Mais il en avait vraiment de bosser. Depuis tout son dimanche après-midi, il n'avait fait que ça. Mais apparament, ses efforts avaient portés ses fruits car maintenant, il réussissait les exos les plus faciles du niveau 4ème (sa classe)." C'est m'man qui va être contente!!!" songea-t-il, heureux.

 Mais soudain, son regard croisa celui de Yumi-Nosha. Ses yeux bleux azurs affichaient une tristesse à en pleurer. 

" Yu... Yumi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda-t-il, inquiet.

" Je..."

Soudain, une larme apparut au coin de son oeil gauche. "Elle pleure!!Mais!Un ordi ne peut pas pleurer!" Mais deux secondes après, on entendit un drôle de bruit.

****Crac! BBBZZZ!**** 

Elle sembla tomber dans les paumes, l'air béat.

" Oh noooon! Yumi-Nosha s'est  crashée!!! Maaaamaaaannnn, mon ordi s'est crashééééééé!"

Trois jours plus tard, le mécano donna la facture à Tsumiko (la mère). 

" 100 000 yens!Un cinquième de ce qu'elle m'a coûtée!" s'indigna-t-elle.

" Désolé..." Murmura Koshirô.

" Ce n'est pas ta faute, mon Koshirôunet!" s'exclama Tsumiko à le prenant dans ses bras.

" M'man! Je déteste quand tu me fais ça!" se plaignit Koshirô.

" D'accord! Mais au fait... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'elle tombe subitement en panne? demanda la mère, soucieuse.

" Euh... Elle a pleuré..."

Tsumiko pouffa de rire.

" Mais voyons! Un ordi, ça ne pleure pas! Avoue que tu as renversé ton verre sur elle! Raah, tu es maladroit..."

" Naaan! J'ai jamais fait ça, je le jure!!" cria Koshirô.

Tsumiko soupira.

" Mais fais attention la prochaine fois. Je ne pourrai pas payer 100 000 yens par mois pour ton ordinateur, tu le sais bien..."

" Oui, M'man... Désolé." 

" Bon, maintenant, laisse-moi faire mon ménage!" dit-elle subitement en allant dans la cuisine. " Allez, va dans ta chambre, le temps de tout nettoyer."

" Ouuui!" répondit Koshirô en se mettant au garde à vous. Puis il ajouta: " Tu viens, Yumi-Nosha?"

" Je te suis, Koshirô." répondit-elle paisiblement.

 Koshirô alla dans sa chambre, suivi de son ordinateur personnel. " Je fous rien de mes journées!" songea-t-il.

" Je vais sortir, tiens!" dit-il à voix haute, sans s'en rendre compte. 

Yumi-Nosha hôcha la tête. Koshirô mit ses chaussures et une veste.

" M'man! Je peux sortir?" cria-t-il, près de la porte d'entrée.

" Oui! Mais ne rentre pas trop tard." cria celle-ci en retour.

Il ouvrit la porte, quand une main tira une des manches de la veste. Il se retourna. Il vit son ordinateur, les yeux suppliants.

" Puis-je venir?" demanda-t-elle.

" Euh, oui... On va aller à une salle de jeux vidéos, avec un peu de chances, on pourra tester les démos gratuitement..."

Yumi-Nosha lui sourit, et ils partirent.

_Fin du chapitre 3_

_Un commentaire, une idée ou un petit mot? ça fait toujours plaisir! -- phary91@wanadoo.fr  merci ^-^_

_Lullu91_


	4. Chapitre4

Chobits: mode d'emploi

_ Ce chapitre donnera une idée différente des chobits du manga (histoire de donner un peu d'originalité)._

Chapitre 4: L'avis d'un expert 

 Koshirô était dans la salle d'arcade, gaspillant son argent de poche pour jouer à mitraillertout ce qui bouge. 

" Y a 800 000 yens à gagner!" expliqua-t-il à Yumi-Nosha. " Mais c'est un jeu super dur... Faut tuer tout ce qui bouge!"

Celle-ci ne dit rien, mais en observant le jeu vidéo, ses yeux devinrent rouges (couleur, en principe, de chargement). 

" Oh non! Game Over..." soupira Koshirô. 

Il remit de la monnaie, mais au moment de commencer, Yumi-Nosha l'empêcha de jouer:

" Puis-je essayer?" demanda-t-elle.

" Hein? Mais t'es un ordi!" répondit Koshirô, interloqué.

" JE VEUX ESSAYER!" cria l'ordinateur.

Les gens de la salle regardèrent l'ordinateur, éberlués, puis Koshirô avec un air de reproche. Gêné, Koshirô s'éloigna de la machine et dit:

" Bon, euh, OK, mais une seule partie. Je n'ai pas d'argent à gaspiller."

Yumi-Nosha prit le révolver du jeu et la partie commença. *Pschuui!Pschuui!Pschuiii!* Yumi-Nosha les exterminaient tous!

Les habitués du jeu commencèrent à se regrouper autour de Yumi-Nosha, éberlués. *Pschuuiii! Pschuiii!* 

" Partie terminée! Jeu terminé à 100%!" s'exclama un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années, les cheveux châtains, portant des lunettes. " C'est bien un ordi?" demanda-t-il à Koshirô.

" Ben oui..."

Le responsable de la salle d'arcade donna l'argent gagné à Koshirô. Des murmures ébahis commencèrent à s'entendre. Puis, ce fut un brouhaha dans la salle.

" Elle a triché!"

" C'est un ordi! ça compte pas!"

" Les ordis, ça joue pas aux jeux vidéos! ça SERT de jeux vidéos!"

" Ordi de naze!"

" Eteignez-la!"

Bientôt, ce fut la baguarre. Tout le monde essayait d'éteindre Yumi-Nosha... Le garçon à lunettes observait l'ordinateur (celle-ci était paniquée).

" Arrêtez!" hurlait Koshirô.

Soudain, on entendit une explosion, et Yumi-Nosha disparut.

" Yuuuuumii!" hurla Koshirô. 

" Je suis là, Koshirô." 

Koshirô tourna la tête. Yumi-Nosha était dehors, sur le trottoir. 

" Viens chez moi!" dit le type à lunettes.

" Hein?" dit Koshirô.

Mais la baguarre recommençait.

" Vite! Viens!" cria le type à lunettes.

Koshirô sortit tant bien que mal, poussé par les joueurs, qui essayaient maintenant de lui voler les 100 000 yens. On commençait même à le frapper.

" Donne-moi la main!" dit Yumi-Nosha en prenant celle du type à lunettes.

Koshirô, avança difficilement, (on l'avait bien esquintés, mais la police venait d'arriver, appelée par le gérant de la salle) il prit la main de Yumi-Nosha...

On entendit une explosion. Koshirô se sentit transporté. Il ferma les yeux... Lorsque qu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait devant une grande maison.

" C'est chez moi..." dit le type à lunettes. " Je m'appelle Yoshihiro. Enchanté. Et toi, c'est Koshirô, c'est ce que j'ai cru entendre..."

" Hein?! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait devant ta baraque?! Y a un instant, on était dans une baguarre, dans une salle d'arcade!" s'exclama Koshirô, plus éberlué que jamais.

" Entre, je vais t'expliquer... Et on soignera tes blessures. Tu saignes du nez. Ils t'ont pas loupé!" dit Yoshihiro en souriant.

Ils entrèrent dans sa maison. C'était un immense bâtiment. "Une famille riche..." pensa Koshirô mélancoliquement. Mais il ne dit rien. Ils montèrent au deuxième étage, dans un bureau, où étaient alignés une dizaine de jolies filles... Non, des ordinateurs.

" Hein?! Tout ces ordis!C'est pas croyable! ça coûte cher, un ordi, pourtant..." s'exclama Koshirô, un peu dégoûté.

" Ce sont des créations originales... Mais toutes ces créations ne rivaliseront jamais avec ta Yumi-Nosha." répondit Yoshihiro en souriant.

" Hein? Pourquoi tu dis ça? Parce qu'elle a gagné une partie de jeux vidéos?" demanda Koshirô.

Le garçon à lunettes s'assit sur un grand canapé en cuir noir.

" Hmm... En partie... Mais si elle a voulu essayer de jouer, c'est parce que c'est une Chobit."

" Une Chobit? C'est quoi?"

" C'est une sorte d'ordinateur, mais qui agirait sous son libre arbitre. Son caractère ne serait qu'à elle. Aucun programme n'influencerait sur ses sentiments, ses choix..." expliqua Yoshihiro.

Koshirô eut un pincement de coeur.

" Mais... Quand je l'ai eue, ma mère a installé un logiciel copieur de caractère!Et elle a mit "Autoritaire, mais douce"."

" ça m'étonnerait que ce soit son vrai caractère, à moins que tu aies un gros coup de bol..." dit Yoshihiro.

" Pourquoi?!"

" C'est clair que cette fille est une Chobit. Elle ne m'a pas du tout l'air autoritaire. Les Chobits ont un système de protection contre l'installation des programmes liés au caractère. Elle du dire que c'était installé, mais en fait, elle a détruit les fichiers en cours d'installation."

Koshirô commença à s'énerver. Il regarda Yoshihiro. Celui-ci avait l'air triste... 

" Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais que c'est une Chobit, hein?!"

" Pose-lui la question..."

Koshirô déglutit. Et si c'était vraiment une Chobit? Comment réagirait-il? Cela voudrait dire qu'il pourrait peut-être.... Il chasse encore une fois ces pensées de son esprit. Même si c'était presque une humaine, il ne pourrait pas... De toute façon, il n'était jamais sorti avec une fille. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de commencer avec Yumi-Nosha! Même si il y avait un petit espoir... Non, ce ne serait jamais possible. Il prit son inspiration, et demanda:

" Yumi... Es-tu vraiment une Chobit?"

"...."

" S'il te plaît, réponds-moi..."

Elle eut un air triste. Mais vraiment si triste...

" Je... Je suis une création originale. Mon créateur m'a créé avec beaucoup d'amour. Mais quand j'ouvris les yeux, quand je commençais à parler... J'étais presque humaine. Je ne savais pas que j'étais un ordinateur. Il s'avérait que j'étais très amoureuse de mon créateur. Mais quand il m'annonça que j'étais un ordinateur qu'il avait créé, je me suis effondrée de tristesse... Moi, rien de plus qu'une vulgaire machine! Je me suis moi-même formatée. Quand il le remarqua, mon créateur, pleura beaucoup, puis il me vendit à un groupe rachetant les ordinateurs. Quand la mère de Koshirô m'acheta, au début je me souvenais de rien. Mais mon émotion pour Koshirô commençait à apparaître. C'est là que je me suis souvenue du début de mon histoire... Mais je ne veux plus que cela arrive. Je ne suis qu'une machine."

Koshirô resta muet. Mais Yoshihiro souleva la jupe de Yumi-Nosha et pointa du doigt le mot "Chobit" inscrit sur sa jambe droite, en assez petit.

" ça, c'est la preuve que tu es plus qu'une machine." dit-il.

" Hein? Mais comment tu le sais? dit Yumi-Nosha, les yeux écarquillés.

" Je le sais parce que... C'est moi ton créateur."

_Fin du chapitre 4_

_Commentaire, idée, encouragement ou n'importe quoi? --- phary91@wanadoo.fr _

_merci!_


	5. Chapitre 5

Chobits: mode d'emploi

_Dernier chapitre, snif __._

Chapitre 5: La dernière vérité

" Je suis ton créateur"... dit Yoshihiro à Yumi-Nosha.

" Quoi? C'est... C'est impossible!!" murmura Koshirô.

Il regarda Yumi-Nosha. Celle-ci semblait totalement bouleversée par la nouvelle. Il y avait de quoi! 

" Non... Ce n'est pas toi!" dit-elle. " ça ne peut être toi!"

Et elle disparut, comme dans la salle d'arcade.

" Non, Yumi-Nosha, reviens!" cria Koshirô. 

Il tomba à genoux. "Non..." pensa-t-il.

" Que faire maintenant? demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

Yoshihiro ne dit rien mais alla dans une pièce et sortit quelques minutes plus tard, avec un objet un peu bizarre dans les mains.

" Voici un objet de mon invention..."

" A quoi ça sert?" demanda Koshirô en se levant.

" Il sert à garder les ordinateurs."

Koshirô se posa d'abord quelques questions, puis il comprit. Cet objet sert _à garder _les ordinateurs. 

" Utilise-le!" dit Koshirô, enthousiaste. 

Yoshihiro eut l'air sombre, puis il dit:

" Mais il y a un hic..."

" Lequel?"

" Quand on utilise cet objet, le "Computer's Garden" alors que l'ordinateur est à une trop lointaine distance, la mémoire de celui-ci peut s'effacer." expliqua-t-il, triste.

Notre héro ne répondit rien. Il pensa aux moments passés avec Yumi-Nosha. Yohihiro, lui, pensait que si Yumi-Nosha perdait définitivement la mémoire, ce serait comme si elle mourrait à jamais... 

 Koshirô le savait que Yohihiro et Yumi avaient passés de grands moments ensembles. Et lui aussi... Soudain, il éclata en sanglots.

" Non! Je ne veux pas que tu utilise le Computer's Garden! Plutôt la perdre de vue que la perdre d'esprit!" sanglotat-il.

Yoshihiro ne répondit pas. Il avait la même opinion. 

" Mais... Que faire?" demanda Koshirô en essuyant ses larmes.

" Il faut attendre qu'elle se décide à revenir..."

Ils commencèrent alors à attendre. D'abord une journée. Puis deux. Puis une semaine. Et bientôt un mois. Koshirô en avait marre. Ca ne pouvait plus continuer. Yumi-Nosha lui manquait... Puis un jour, alors qu'il était chez Yoshihiro, il prit sa décision brusquement.

" Utilises-le."

" Tu es sûr?" demanda Yoshihiro.

" Oui." 

Son ami prit l'objet et le brancha à un de ses ordinateurs. Il commença à régler les paramètres nécessaires (nom de code de l'ordinateur, numéro de série, toutes ces choses-là). Et juste avant que Yoshihiro n'enclenche le Computer's Garden, on entendit un bruit. On vit un peu de fumée. Lorsque Koshirô releva la tête, et il la vit, plus rayonnante et plus belle que jamais. Une lumière émanait d'elle. On n'aurait un ange...

" Koshirô..." murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et passa sa main sur le visage de Koshirô. 

" J'ai fait un voyage sur moi-même... Mais je vais devoir te quitter. Yoshihiro... Merci de m'avoir fait connaître ce qu'était la Vie."

" Oui." murmura Koshirô.

" Au revoir, Koshirô..."

" Au revoir..."

Sa peau commença à se dissoudre, laissant apparaître la mécanique quelle était. Elle souriait et pleurait. Les dijoncteurs de son visage s'affolaient. Il y avait des étincelles. Sa peau se rongea jusqu'à sa main droite, qu'elle avait gardé sur le visage de Koshirô.

" Non! Yumi-Nosha ne pars pas!" hurla-t-il.

Elle lui fit un ultime sourire. Son visage n'avait plus rien d'humain, et Koshirô vit les muscles de synthèse de sa bouche se contracter pour faire un sourire. La dernière peau de sa main s'arracha. Yumi-Nosha n'était plus qu'un tas de feraille. Quelques vis tombèrent, puis la masse mécanique s'écroula par terre. La main droite se détacha du bras et vint rouler aux pieds de Koshirô. Celui-ci se baissa et la ramassa. 

 Les larmes versèrent son flot pour s'arrêter sur son sourire.

" Jamais je n'oublierai cet instant. Puisses-tu m'attendre au portes du Paradis, Yumi..."

Yoshihiro ne comprit peut-être jamais ce qu'il s'était passé à ce moment-là. Aucune équation ne résolvait cet énigme. Bien sûr, il pleurait de temps en temps.

 Quant à Koshirô, il continua son ancienne vie, banale et simpliste. Il passa brillament sa 4ème, et sa mère eut enfin le poste de journaliste qu'elle souhaitait tant.

 Yumi-Nosha, elle, observait Koshirô, assise quelque part dans le ciel. Elle savait aussi bien que Koshirô, ce qui s'était passé pendant la journée au manoir de Yoshihiro, il y avait maintenant six mois.

 De l'amour...

**FIN**


End file.
